


My Immortal

by LicieOIC



Series: Alternate Universe Doctor Who Prompted Fic [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Gen, Immortals, Magic, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Immortals face off in a duel to the finish. There can be only one winner of the Prize. A Doctor Who AU in the world of Highlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larxenethefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/gifts).



> There is some blood and gore in this ficlet, I have tagged this story as such and have rated it as Teen for that as well as some references to sex.  
> Prompted by larxenethefirefly.

Also, this is the Christopher Eccleston that I drew inspiration from, because I wanted him to have long, gorgeous, flowing locks, as well as look badass with a broadsword:

Saxon was the only one left. He’d killed more immortals, but the power made him unstable. With Rose at his back, the Doctor knew they could defeat him. He clutched his sword, readjusting his grip, as he swept his head back, getting his long, dark brown, rain-soaked hair out of his steely blue eyes.  
  
“You won’t win this,” he roughly informed the blond man standing a few feet away from him.  
  
“Oh, you think so?” Saxon mocked.  
  
“We’re more than a match for you, and you know it,” he said. “It’d be easier if you give up now.”  
  
Saxon tilted his head as though confused. “‘We,’ Doctor? To whom do you refer?”  
  
It was the space of an eyeblink for the penny to drop. He didn’t even have to see her move from her place at his side, shifting to stand next to Saxon. He refused to look, even as the other man laughed at him, didn’t want to see her face. Those amber colored eyes that had looked at him in passion as she writhed underneath him. Those full pink lips that had kissed him so tenderly, smiled so earnestly.  
  
“You always trust so easily, Doctor,” Saxon sneered. “You always did. One would think you’d learn from your mistakes.”  
  
“Not killing you when I had the chance, that was my mistake,” said the Doctor, his eyes never leaving his opponent.  
  
“The biggest,” he agreed.  
  
Saxon moved, his action almost a blur across the field. Their swords clashed, flashing in the light of the moon that peeked through the dark rain clouds. It was clear the Doctor was barely able to counter the blows, backing up further and further on the defensive.  
  
At last, with a swift kick and a swipe of Saxon’s blade, the Doctor’s boot slipped on the wet grass and Saxon sent the Doctor’s sword flying from its owner’s hand. It fell to the earth, too far for him to reach, with a thud, as final as the last nail on a coffin. The Doctor fell to his knees before the madly grinning immortal, his deep blue eyes staring into nothing. He almost couldn’t believe this would be how it ended… Slain by his oldest friend, betrayed by his long-time lover. Saxon raised his sword one final time…  
  
There was a hideous tearing squlech and a loud crack, a fountain of crimson, and Saxon’s blond head fell to the ground, rolling in macabre fashion. The body fell a second later. The Doctor looked up, eyes wide, as the bright light of Saxon’s Quickening swirled and was absorbed by the woman who’d been behind him. Rose’s golden hair swung back in an arc, flinging droplets of water everywhere, as she straightened from the killing blow. Blood was spattered on her face and dripped from her sword.  
  
Inexplicably, the Doctor found himself laughing, a soft chuckle turning into a full throated laugh as he realized the final joke.  
  
“This was your goal all along,” he said to her. “To find a way to be the last.” His mirth faded, betrayal colder than the rain on his face. “Go on. Do it, then. Kill me and gain your reward.”  
  
She huffed a hard breath, the exhale misting in the air before her. “You daft git,” she said. He stared at her as she cast her sword aside and closed the distance in two strides, lifting his face up in both her hands and kissing him.  
  
Before he had a chance to react, she pulled back, telling him fiercely, “I don’t care about any stupid Game or barmy prophecy, and I don’t want any vague Prize.” She pushed his hair back behind his ears, running her fingers down the sides to his earlobes. He shivered, recalling all the times she’d done it. “You really thought I would betray you after all we’d shared?”  
  
“I thought… perhaps…”  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. “For someone so brilliant, you really can be an idiot. Saxon did hire me to befriend you, all those centuries ago. But I never counted on falling in love.”  
  
His mouth quirked in a half-smile. “Neither did I.” He paused. “You weren’t tempted? Even a little?”  
  
She shook her head. “The only prize I want is right here, right now, with you. Forever.”  
  
He stood, sweeping her into his arms and taking her lips, their tongues battling for dominance, the way they’d always battled each other with their wit and wills, the way he knew they always would.  
  
Suddenly, immortality seemed like more of a gift than a curse… as long as it meant being with her.


End file.
